Karaoke
by fanka77
Summary: Czy jest piękniejszy sposób, by wyznać miłość, niż zrobić to za pomocą piosenki? Chyba nie, ale oceńcie sami!


„_**Karaoke"**_

***

- Nie, Angie! Nie ma mowy! Nie pójdę z tobą do klubu karaoke!- zaprotestowała stanowczo Brennan, kiedy jej najlepsza przyjaciółka wspomniała, by w ten sposób spędziły sobotni wieczór.

- Ale dlaczego, Bren?- spytała natrętnie artystka.- Przecież wiem, że lubisz i potrafisz śpiewać. Dowiodłaś tego tamtego dnia, kiedy Booth…- zaczęła tłumaczyć, lecz przerwała, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, dlaczego tak naprawdę Tempe odmówiła. Smutek i strach w jej oczach, powiedziały brunetce wszystko i przywołały wspomnienia tego koszmarnego wieczoru, gdy Pam Nunan strzeliła do Bren, trafiając jej partnera i niemal posyłając go na tamten świat. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała tak przerażonej przyjaciółki, tak przerażonej i tak bezradnej w chwili, gdy z piersi Bootha wypływała struga krwi. Pół centymetra dalej i Agent „Gorący" nigdy więcej nie czarowałby swym rozbrajającym uśmiechem żadnej z nich, nigdy więcej nie wszedłby do Instytutu z żadną sprawą, ani psotą. Pięć milimetrów i Bren nie uśmiechnęłaby się nigdy więcej…- Przepraszam, Sweetie… Nie pomyślałam, że wciąż tak to przeżywasz.- powiedziała cicho, ze skruchą w głosie.

- On tam o mało nie zginął, Angela…- wyszeptała pani antropolog.- Trudno zapomnieć o czymś takim. Tamtego wieczora, omal nie straciłam…

- Mężczyzny, którego kochasz…- dokończyła za nią artystka.

- Miałam na myśli mojego partnera i przyjaciela.- sprostowała, ale rumieniec na jej policzkach i drżenie rąk, były jawnym dowodem jej prawdziwych uczuć dla Agenta Bootha.

- Słoneczko…- uśmiechnęła się Ange.- Obie wiemy, że on jest dla ciebie kimś więcej.- powiedziała spokojnie.- Jak długo jeszcze zamierzasz zaprzeczać?

- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi…- mruknęła Temperance, wbijając wzrok w klawiaturę, choć jej ekran świecił pustkami, bo absolutnie nie miała weny.

- Mówię o tym, jak każdego dnia czekasz, aż Booth zjawi się w twoim biurze i zabierze cię ze sobą w teren. Mówię o tym, jak promienieją twoje oczy, kiedy się do ciebie uśmiecha. Mówię o tym, Sweetie, jak zerkasz na niego, kiedy myślisz, że nikt nie widzi, jak łapczywie chwytasz każde słowo, które pada z jego seksownych i założę się, miękkich ust…- ciągnęła.

Na wzmiankę o ustach Bootha, szkarłat na policzkach Bren nabrał jeszcze intensywniejszej barwy, co utwierdziło Angelę w przekonaniu, że jej przyjaciółka już kiedyś zaznała owej miękkości i artystka uśmiechnęła się w duszy.

- Mówię o tym, Bren, że w swoich książkach przyznałaś to, czego nie odważyłaś się powiedzieć na głos, jemu, prosto w oczy, chociaż wszyscy wiemy, jak byłaby jego reakcja. Wreszcie mówię o tym, że poprosiłaś go, by był ojcem twojego dziecka, choć mogłaś je mieć z każdym innym facetem. Kochasz go, nie zaprzeczaj dłużej i nie walcz z tym uczuciem. Unieszczęśliwiasz siebie i jego…- dodała łagodnie malarka.

- Mylisz się, Ange.- upierała się.- On tak nie czuje…- powiedziała cicho, a w jej głosie pobrzmiewało przygnębienie.

- Słonko… - zachichotała.- Może i masz IQ 175, ale w sprawach miłości, jesteś po prostu beznadziejna! Jak możesz nie zauważać, ile dla niego znaczysz? Czy nie udowodnił ci tego dostatecznie wiele razy? Czy nie uratował cię z rąk psychopatów, czy nie był tym, na którego ramieniu wypłakiwałaś najskrytsze smutki, tym, który kłamał dla ciebie w sądzie i groził śmiercią szefowi jednej z najgorszych grup przestępczych w kraju, gdy ten zlecił twoje zabójstwo co najmniej połowie płatnych morderców w USA? Czy nie widzisz, jak on na ciebie patrzy, kiedy myśli, że nikt nie zwraca na to uwagi, jak tuli cię, kiedy jesteś smutna, jak troszczy się, byś jadła i spała? Wybacz Bren, ale jeśli to nie jest miłość, to ja już nie wiem, co nią jest.- dokończyła z rezygnacją.

- Co ty mówisz?- Tempe uniosła brwi w absolutnym szoku.- Jakie zlecenie zabójstwa?!!!!

- O cholera!- mruknęła.- Myślałam, że wiesz…

- Angela!!!- krzyknęła Tempe.- Co ty mówisz?!!!- powtórzyła.

- No cóż…- zaczęła powoli artystka.- Hodgie opowiedział mi niedawno, jak kiedyś poszedł z Boothem na drinka i obaj nieźle popili. Wtedy ni z tego, ni z owego Jack zapytał go, dlaczego spóźnił się na tamten pogrzeb, no i Boothowi wymknęło się, że Ortega wydał na ciebie wyrok śmierci, więc Seeley zmusił go do odwołania zlecenia…

- Jak?...- wyszeptała.

- Najwyraźniej wsadził mu pistolet do ust i zaznaczył, że jeśli spadnie ci choć włos z głowy, znajdzie go i osobiście zabije…- odparła Montenegro.

- O mój Boże…- jęknęła przytłoczona strachem i poczuciem winy.

- Dobrze powiedziane, Sweetie!- przyznała artystka.- Widzisz więc, jak bardzo mylisz się co do niego.

- Nie wiedziałam…- powiedziała cicho dziewczyna.

- To teraz wiesz. Proszę, nie uciekaj od tego, co mogłoby być między wami. Chodź ze mną na karaoke. Booth tam będzie…- kusiła.- Wiem, że chcesz go zobaczyć…

Przez małą chwilę milczała, pogrążona w morzu myśli kłębiących się w jej głowie. Teraz wiele rzeczy nabierało dla niej sensu, zaczynała rozumieć…

- Zastanowię się…- powiedziała wreszcie, choć tak naprawdę, podjęła już decyzję…

***

- Nie daj się prosić, Booth!- nalegał Hodgins, zapraszając go telefonicznie na „męski" wieczór w klubie karaoke.- Wypijemy, pośpiewamy. Będzie fajnie!- przekonywał.

- Myślałem, że weekend spędzasz z Angelą…- zauważył Seeley podejrzliwie. Jack jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo nie nalegał na wspólne wyjście i agent miał dziwne przeczucie, że Bug-man coś kombinuje.

- Ona ma inne plany na tę sobotę.- odpowiedział szybko entomolog.- Sam wiesz, że ma tysiące pomysłów na raz i czasem po prostu idzie na żywioł. Wtedy z reguły, ja odpadam. Nie jestem aż taki szalony, jak moja dziewczyna.

- Fakt, Angie bywa nieprzewidywalna!- zachichotał Booth, ale zaraz spoważniał.- Sam nie wiem, Hodgins. To rozrywka niespecjalnie w moim stylu…

- A ja słyszałem co innego!- naciskał Jack.

- Nie rozumiem…- obruszył się agent.- O co ci chodzi?

- No wiesz… Angela mówiła, że podobno dr B. mówiła, że całkiem nieźle śpiewasz kolego! zażartował milioner wiedząc, iż wzmianka o Tempe nie pozostanie niezauważona przez Bootha.

- Tak mówiła?- Seeley spytał podejrzanie miękkim głosem i Hodgie wiedział, że pociągnął za właściwy sznurek. Booth zaczynał być, jak marionetka w jego wprawnych rękach, a właściwie we wprawnych rękach jego błyskotliwej Ange, która bezbłędnie przewidziała taką reakcję.- Kiedy?

- A tak jakoś, przy okazji…- odparł wymijająco blondyn.- Podobno była pod wrażeniem twojego poczucia rytmu!- słodził dalej.

- Eeeee… to nic takiego.- mruknął zawstydzony, lecz mile połechtany komplementami Seeley.

- Nie bądź taki skromny!- zalecił go Jack.- Osobiście, chciałbym usłyszeć na własne uszy, jakim dobrym jesteś wokalistą.- judził.- Nie daj się prosić, Booth! Jest sobota. Nie mamy sprawy. Angie i Brennan robią Bóg wie co, a z tego, co się orientuję, dziś nie masz swojego syna pod opieką.- argumentował.- Co będziesz robił w domu? Oglądał powtórkę „Idola"?

- Myślałem raczej o jakimś meczu…- bronił się agent.- Piwko, popcorn, czy coś… Jak ci się nudzi, przyjedź.- zaproponował.

- Mecze też powtarzają, Booth. Jest poza sezonem!- przypomniał.- Daj spokój i chodźmy na karaoke. Jak nie chcesz śpiewać, to ok. Ja zamierzam pokazać, co umiem, ale ty możesz sobie po prostu popatrzeć i wypić jakiegoś dziwacznego drinka.- mówił.- Nie bądź sztywniakiem, G- man! Zaszalejemy sobie!

- Jak mnie nazwałeś?- Booth uniósł brwi, jego głos stężał i Hodgins wiedział, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie.

- Eeeee, wielkim, mądrym i odważnym Super- Agentem?- spytał niewinnie entomolog, próbując obłaskawić przyjaciela.

- Może być.- mruknął Booth.- A na drugi raz, przypominam ci, że mam broń…- dodał znacząco.

- Aluzja zrozumiana i przyjęta do wiadomości.- odparł pokornie Hodgie.

- No, ja myślę!- roześmiał się niespodziewanie Booth.

Blondynowi znów się upiekło. Tym nie mniej, jeszcze musiał postarać się, by Booth przyszedł tam, gdzie go oczekiwano, inaczej Angela urwie mu uszy i przez miesiąc każe mu spać w osobnym łóżku, a tego chyba by nie zniósł…

- To jak, pójdziemy razem na popijawkę, czy wolisz zasnąć przed telewizorem, oglądając nudne powtórki?- zaryzykował po raz kolejny Jack.

- Chyba faktycznie lepsze to wyjście, niż grzanie kanapy…- zgodził się wreszcie agent.

Skoro nie miał dziś szans, by zobaczyć kobietę, za którą od dawna szalał, musiał pocieszyć się nieco inaczej, a Hodgins, generalnie, był niezłym kompanem. Poza tym, był niezastąpioną kopalnią informacji na temat tego, co działo się w Jeffersonian pod jego nieobecność, zwłaszcza tego, co działo się z Bones.

- Fantastycznie!- ucieszył się entomolog.- Wiedziałem, że nie odmówisz porządnej rozrywki, Booth!

- Jak będziesz fałszował, to od ręki cię zastrzelę…- zagroził żartobliwie agent.

- Nie bój nic!- zapewnił go Jack.- Jestem dobry w te klocki! Śmiem twierdzić, że nawet lepszy od ciebie!- dodał, jakby rzucał mu wyzwanie.

- Śnij dalej, Bug-man! Śnij dalej!- zachichotał Seeley.- Który to klub?- zapytał jeszcze.

- „ Sing-sing", na rogu K Street i Connecticut.- odpowiedział Hodgins.

- Wiem, gdzie to jest. O której się spotkamy?- upewnił się jeszcze Seeley.

- Ósma może być?- zaproponował entomolog, zgodnie z zaleceniami ukochanej.

- Będę.- stwierdził krótko Booth i po chwili obaj się rozłączyli.

- TAK, TAK, TAK!!!- Hodgie odtańczył taniec zwycięstwa. Karny celibat już mu nie groził.

Teraz pozostawało tylko jedno… Chwycił swoje blackberry i wysłał jedną, krótką wiadomość: „ZAŁATWIONE."

***

Wnętrze klubu było dość zatłoczone, ale jakimś cudem Angela załatwiła im wolny stolik i obie z Brennan czekały na chłopaków.

- Mówiłaś, że Hodgins i Booth tutaj będą…- mruknęła rozczarowana Tempe, sącząc powoli swojego drinka. Zwykle pijała wino, ale dziś miała ochotę na coś mocniejszego i wybrała Mojito (nota bene, ulubionego mieszańca Bootha).

- Spokojnie, Sweetie! Na pewno zaraz się zjawią!- uspokajała ją panna Montenegro.

- A tak właściwie, to czemu nie przyjechałaś z Jackiem?- Bren podejrzliwie uniosła brwi. Wcześniej się nad tym nie zastanawiała, ale teraz? Cóż innego miała do roboty, niż analizę minionych zdarzeń, skoro na scenie wyło jakieś beztalencie, a ich kompani jeszcze nie przyszli?

- Miał coś do załatwienia!- odpowiedziała szybko Angela, unikając wzroku przyjaciółki, co dało jej do myślenia.

Booth uczył ją, jak czytać mowę ciała i Brennan wiedziała, że artystka coś kręci, ale zanim przeszła do dalszej części „przesłuchania", w wejściu pojawili się Hodgins i Seeley, co z entuzjazmem ogłosiła brunetka.

- Hej, Hodgie! Tutaj skarbie!- zawołała, przekrzykując wyjca, smętnie „śpiewającego" jakąś starą balladę.

- Angie! Co za niespodzianka!- stwierdził „zdumiony" Jack, ciągnąc kolegę ze sobą.- I dr B. jest z tobą! Co za fantastyczny zbieg okoliczności!- dodał.

- Bug-man?...- mruknął Booth.- Masz mi coś do powiedzenia?- zapytał poważnie, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- Ja? Nic…- odparł ten, z miną niewiniątka.- Nie miałem pojęcia, że obie tu przyjdą.- usiłował się bronić.- Ale chyba nie jesteś rozczarowany?- zachichotał.

- Och, zamknij się wreszcie!- syknął Seeley, ale jego oczy dziwnie rozbłysły na widok partnerki.

- Cześć, Bones!- przywitał się.- Cześć, Angela…

- Agencie „Gorący", Jack…- wyszczerzyła się panna Montenegro.

- Witaj, Booth…- zarumieniła się Tempe, kiedy napotkała jego ciepłe spojrzenie i zupełnie zapomniała o Hodginsie, który stanął obok.

- Dobry wieczór, doktorze Hodgins… Miło cię widzieć!- mruknął sam do siebie.- Jak to dobrze, że ktoś mnie tu dostrzega!- dodał z ironią w której czaiła się nutka humoru.

- O… Hej, Hodgins.- wydukała wreszcie pani antropolog, kiedy Booth zajął miejsce obok niej.- Miło, że wreszcie dołączyliście.- dorzuciła.

- Czy to znaczy, że wiedziałyście, że się tutaj wybieramy?- zapytał Seeley, patrząc z uwagą na Bones, a potem na artystkę.

- Angela wspominała, że będziecie, kiedy zapraszała mnie do tego baru.- odparła szczerze, nieświadoma intrygi Tempe.

- Ach tak?...- Booth obrzucił spiskowców spojrzeniem typu: „ jeszcze sobie z wami o tym pogadam", po czym zwrócił się znów do ukochanej.- No więc, jestem! Stęskniłaś się, Bones?- zachichotał.

- Śmiertelnie, Booth!- próbowała ironizować, ale nie zwiodła nikogo, poza samym Seeley'm, który westchnął:

- Ranisz me serce swoim chłodem, Milady!- powiedział dramatycznie kładąc rękę na piersi.

- Pajac!- skwitowała krótko, wywołując salwę śmiechu wśród przyjaciół. Nie miała na myśli niczego złego, oczywiście. Oboje wiedzieli, że to był żart i tyle.

W tym momencie, pojawiła się kelnerka i obaj mężczyźni zamówili dla siebie drinki. Booth, jak zwykle wybrał Mojito, a Jack piwo.

- To jaki mamy plan?- zapytali unisono partnerzy, patrząc na przyjaciół.

- Dziś pijemy i śpiewamy!- odpowiedziała Angela.- Hodgie i ja zaczniemy, by was rozruszać, a potem wasza kolej, ok.?- zaproponowała.

Brennan i Booth wymienili spojrzenia i uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Może to był dobry sposób, by wreszcie wyrazić uczucia, jakie od dawna w sobie tłamsili?...

- Ok.- odparli jednocześnie i druga parka zacierała już ręce. Wszystko szło, jak z płatka…

***

Kiedy opróżnili po pierwszej kolejce, Jack zdecydował, że czas na jego występ i zdecydowanie ruszył w stronę DJ' a, a po chwili z głośników popłynęło energiczne „Hot Blooded", grupy Foreigner i Bug-man rozbujał towarzystwo. Był faktycznie niezły, poza tym, ta piosenka wiele znaczyła dla partnerów i świetnie się bawili, słuchając jej w wykonaniu entomologa.

Po nim, do akcji wkroczyła Angela i z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, zaśpiewała przyjaciołom „I Need A Hero", Bonnie Tyler, mało subtelnie nawiązując do współpracy „dynamicznego duo", które nie wiedziało, czy śmiać się, czy płakać z dotychczasowego doboru repertuaru. Jej występ, również wywołał burzę oklasków, a kiedy ze sceny poprosiła Jacka o duet w następnym utworze, zrobiło się jeszcze głośniej. Tym razem, wybrali coś spokojniejszego i słodko zaśpiewali „I Got You, Babe"- Sonny'ego i Cher. Gdy po wszystkim schodzili ze sceny, publiczność nadal ich oklaskiwała.

Hodgins wrócił pierwszy, a po sekundzie pojawiła się też Angie, która rozmawiała o czymś z DJ' em.

- Wasza kolej!- powiedziała wesoło, zwracając się do pozostałej dwójki.

- Wiesz już, co zaśpiewasz?- Booth zapytał Bren, ale ona się wahała. Potrzebowała piosenki, która oddałaby jej uczucia.

- Nie bardzo…- przyznała.

- To akurat nie problem, bo mamy dla was idealny kawałek. Zwykle, co prawda, śpiewa go jedna osoba, ale myślę, że w duecie będzie pięknie!- zachichotała artystka.- Johnny wie, co wam puścić. Ruszajcie!- powiedziała stanowczo i dała znak facetowi od muzyki.

- Wystawiliście nas, co?- zapytał Booth, nim się oddalili.

- Podziękujecie nam później!- mrugnął entomolog.- Acha! I ty, Booth, powinieneś zacząć! To moja mała rada!

Minutę później, rzeczony Johnny ogłosił występ Temperance i Seeley'a.

- Powitajmy ich gromkimi brawami, bo to nie będzie zwykły duet!- zachęcił i faktycznie rozległy się gromkie oklaski.

W chwili, gdy pobrzmiały pierwsze tony utworu, Booth już wiedział, czemu Hodgins tak nalegał… Mieli zaśpiewać „Everything I Do- I Do It For You", Bryan'a Adamsa*, piosenkę która pasowała do nich, jak żadna inna…

„_Spójrz w moje oczy, a zobaczysz_

_Co dla mnie znaczysz…"- _zaczął agent, spoglądając w oczy ukochanej.

„_Przeszukaj swoje serce, przeszukaj swoją duszę_

_I gdy mnie tam znajdziesz, nie będziesz już więcej szukać…"_

Chciał, by zrozumiała, jak ważna jest dla niego, jak cenna jest ich przyjaźń, ich więź…

„_Nie mów mi, że nie warto się starać_

_Nie możesz mi powiedzieć, że nie warto za to umrzeć_

_Wiesz, że to prawda_

_Że wszystko co robię, robię dla ciebie…"_

… Jak cenne i prawdziwe jest to, co do niej czuje…

Spojrzała na niego i zrozumiała, co chciał jej przekazać, a potem sama wyraziła, co ma w duszy, śpiewając kolejną zwrotkę.

„_Zajrzyj w moje serce, a przekonasz się, że_

_Nie mam nic do ukrycia. _

_Weź mnie taką, jaka jestem, weź moje życie_

_Dam ci to wszystko, poświęcę się…"_

Taka była prawda. Nie chciała dłużej ukrywać, że jest zakochana, chciała powiedzieć mu wszystko i ofiarować siebie, jeśli tylko jej zechce. Chciała być z nim, żyć z nim, kochać go i dać mu wszystko, czego pragnął, z małżeństwem i dziećmi włącznie, bo na to zasługiwał. Nie znała nigdy równie wspaniałego, troskliwego i wyrozumiałego mężczyzny i nigdy żadnego nie pokochała, dopóki Booth nie pojawił się w jej życiu i nie przekonał, że nie jest sama. Dlatego był wart poświęcenia jej starych i tak naprawdę już nieaktualnych ideałów. Akceptował ją taką, jaka była w istocie i jeśli pragnął jej równie mocno, co ona jego, była gotowa…

„_Nie mów mi, że nie warto walczyć o to_

_Nic na to nie poradzę, nie ma nic czego pragnęłabym bardziej._

_Wiesz, że to prawda_

_Wszystko co robię, robię to dla ciebie…"_

Potem znów śpiewał Seeley.

„_Nie ma miłości podobnej do twojej._

_I nikt inny nie mógłby dać więcej miłości…"_

W tych słowach przekonywał ją, że nie jest zimna i nieczuła, jak sądzą niektórzy, i że o jej uczucie warto się starać. Tylko głupiec nie doceniłby jej czułego serca i wrażliwości, a on nie był głupcem i chciał, by o tym wiedziała. Dla niego, jej uczucie było bezcenne…

„ _Jest nicość, dopóki cię nie ma._

_Przez cały czas, przez wszystkie dni…"_

To był jej odzew. Bez niego faktycznie czuła się pusta i oderwana od świata, bez niego, nie umiała myśleć ani funkcjonować. Bez Bootha, nie umiała żyć…

Kolejne dwie strofy zaśpiewali razem…

„_Nie mów mi, że nie warto walczyć o to_

_Nic na to nie poradzę, nie ma nic, czego pragnąłbym bardziej…"_

A potem na przemian…

„_Walczyłabym dla ciebie…"-_ tak, jak wtedy, gdy w barze pobiła Jareda, bo tak perfidnie próbował oczernić własnego brata, który kosztem własnej kariery ratował mu tyłek, albo kiedy wraz z Maxem, odbijała Bootha z rąk porywaczy.

„…_kłamałbym dla ciebie…"-_ Jak tamtego dnia, w sądzie, kiedy poprosiła Bootha, by to na nią zrzucił podejrzenia o zabójstwo dyrektora FBI, odsuwając je od jej winnego ojca. Zrobił to, choć jego serce krwawiło. Zrobił to, ponieważ go o to prosiła…

„…_Przeszłabym po linie dla ciebie_…"- tak, jak pozwoliła mu rzucać w siebie sztyletami, kiedy udawali małżeństwo cyrkowców. Ufała mu bezgranicznie. Ufała mu tak mocno, że była gotować zaryzykować swoje zdrowie, a nawet życie. Tylko jemu…

„…_Yeah, umarłbym dla ciebie…"- _popłynęło z jego ust i wiedziała, że to prawda. Gdyby nie on, dawno byłaby już martwa… Kiedy usłyszała te słowa, nie mogła powstrzymać się, by nie podejść do ukochanego i nie położyć swej dłoni na jego piersi, w miejscu, gdzie trafiła go kula Pam Nunan. Miała łzy w oczach, gdy nakrył jej rękę własną i spojrzał na nią z mieszaniną miłości, czułości i pocieszenia.

„_Ty wiesz, że to prawda_

_Że wszystko co robię, robię dla ciebie..."-_ zakończyli wspólnie, stając twarzą w twarz, ręka w rękę. I już nie było między nimi tajemnic, nie było niedomówień, bo w tych kilku słowach wyrazili całą swoją miłość, swoje wsparcie i wzajemne oddanie, wyrazili istotę swojego związku. A kiedy ostatnie minuty melodii dobiegały końca, nie słyszeli burzy oklasków i absolutnego uwielbienia zachwyconego tłumu słuchaczy. Byli głusi na wszystko, oprócz siebie i pragnęli już tylko jednego. Ich twarze powoli zmniejszyły dzielący je dystans i stało się to, co stać się powinno- dwoje, stało się jednym, w pocałunku pełnym miłości.

Co było dalej? Chyba najprościej powiedzieć, że zakochani zdecydowali kontynuować wieczór w bardziej intymnej atmosferze i opuścili bar, odprowadzani rozanielonymi spojrzeniami przyjaciół, którzy w duszy błogosławili wynalazek zwany „karaoke" i pana Adamsa, którego piosenka nareszcie zbliżyła Bootha i Bren.

Reszta, jak to mówią, była historią…

KONIEC

* Zamiast oryginalnego tekstu, załączyłam tłumaczenie. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba!


End file.
